The Event
by GleekShip
Summary: Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.
1. Chapter 1

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Event**

Kurt reached out and slowly opened the door. He immediately felt the wind hit his face. He could smell everything in the breeze. He stepped through the door and waited for it to slam shut. He pushed it hard to make sure it was close.

He looked down at his feet. He was standing on concrete. A few rocks. He looked around. Bits of rocks, and glass.

He looked straight ahead. A huge tree leaned over. He closed his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He begins walking. Everything is noticeable. The rocks crunching under his weight, his shoes. The smell of todays lunch. He could hear the usual crowd.

He let a tear escape his eye.

_I have to do this._

He stepped up the the edge of building. He looked over. The McKinley High school parking lot was three stories below him. A crowd was already gathering, pointing up at him. A few gasps, even one scream.

_Let's give them a show._

glee glee glee glee glee glee glee glee

**PUCK**

Puck was walking through the hallway of McKinley. He kept his eyes focused on the Latina that is Santana. She walked in front of him.

"Hey dude."

He averted his eyes as Finn ran up.

"What dude?"

Finn pulled out a flyer.

"Did you get one of these?"

Puck took the flyer and looked at it.

**You wanna show?**

**This is the biggest event of McKinley history.**

**You won't want to miss this!**

**Classes get out at 2:55, be there at 3:00**

**McKinley Parking Lot**

The words were printed in white on black paper.

"What is this?" Puck asked.

Nothing else was on the paper.

"I don't know. They're in every locker, on every bulletin board, and everyone got a mass text." Finn said pulling out his phone. The message was the same.

"Who put them up?" Puck asked as he gave Finn the flyer back.

"No one knows. I've asked everybody. Quinn asked Coach Sylvester and even she doesn't know."

"Dang. This must be big then." Puck exclaimed.

"Yeah. You going?" Finn asked.

"I guess. I mean if everyone's going." Puck said as he reached his locker.

Finn stopped right next to him. "Cool. See you in about an hour."

Puck smirked as his friend wandered off.

All throughout seventh period, everyone was talking about 'the event'.

_What could it be? Nothing school official, so that's a plus. Not a cheerio thing. No football._

**FINN**

It was sixth period and his phone vibrated. Finn went to slide it out of his pocket, but the bell rang.

_I'll get it later._

He stepped out of his sixth period.

Just one more class. Maybe Kurt will make pancakes when we get home.

He reached his locker and opened it. Inside was a folded up, black flyer.

_A secret admirer?_

Finn opened the paper.

_Sweet. Wonder what it is?_  
He got his books and went into another hallway. He spotted Puck.

"Hey dude."

**MERCEDES**

Mercedes opened her phone as soon as it vibrated. She read the texted message. She turned to Tina. The girl read the message as well.

They turned the corner of the hallway.

"What do you think it is?" Tina asked.

"No clue. Maybe Kurt will know. He knows everything. Where is he by the way?" Mercedes asked as she looked through the students.

"I Sam him this morning, but he wasn't at lunch." Tina answered.

They waved hi to Artie before entering seventh period.

**SANTANA**

She smirked as she walked down the hallway. She could feel his eyes burning into her.

_If Brittany's busy tonight, then hello Puckasaurus._

She turned the corner and opened her locker.

Brittany pranced up to her.

"Hey Brit. What are you doing tonight?" Santana asked as she looked at the blonde girl.

"I'm buying Lord Tubbington some nictonie patches. His smoking is getting bad.

Santana smiled and shook her head.

"Anyways. Have you seen Kurt? I want to know if they have designer patches." Brittany asked.

Santana smiled. "No I haven't. Why don't you find Aretha or goth girl? They should know."

Brittany smiled. "Okay."

**SAM**

"I'll be back."

"No." Quinn said as she turned away from him.

Sam caught up to her as she walked through the crowd.

"Come on. I thought it was good." Sam said with a smile.

Quinn turned on him.

"Listen to me. Stop with the stupid impressions or you and I are over." She turned and walked away.

_What a witch?_

Sam turned and almost ran into Artie.

"Hey Artie. Sorry about that."

Artie smiled. "Don't worry. What's wrong with Quinn?"

"She doesn't like my impressions."

"Maybe you should ease up on them. She's not used to the non popular stuff." Artie explained.

"You're probably right. We should get to class."

**RACHEL**

She spotted Quinn and raced after her.

"So Quinn-"

"Goodbye Rachel."

**MIKE**

"Other Asian." Sue yelled at him.

**ARTIE**

"Maybe you need another impression?" Artie suggested.

Sam sighed. "I'll think about it. See you after school."

Sam went into his class. He rolled past a waving Tina and Mercedes before reaching his class.

**TINA**

"Hey Brittany." Tina said as the blonde ran up to her and Mercedes.

"Hey. Have guys seen Kurt? I need his help." She asked sweetly.

"Afraid not. We haven't seen him." Tina admitted.

Brittany just smiled.

"That's fine." And she ran out of the room.

**QUINN**

"Other Asian."  
The blonde smiled as Mike ran down the hallway away from Sue.

"Once Preggers. Come here." Sue yelled.

"Yes coach." Quinn said sweetly.

"What do you know about this event after school?" She demanded to know.

"All I know is that it was texted, posted, tweeted, blogged, shoved into every locker, and put on every bulletin board in this school."

"You need to find out who did this." She said as she scared some freshmen.

"Show up and see. That's all I can say." Quinn said as she smirked and walked away.

She could feel coach glaring at her.

**BRITTANY**

She skipped out of Mercedes and Tinas class.

_I need to find my dolphin. Maybe he'll be at the event thingy that everyones talking about._

She sat down in the middle of the hallway. She stayed like that until the bell rang. She got up excitedly. She spotted Santana.

"Santana. I hope Kurt will be at the big event."

Santana smiled. "Sure. Let's go check it out."

They followed the students as they piled into the parking lot. Everyone was looking around to see where 'the event' was.

Brittany smiled as the glee club surrounded her.

"Do any of you guys know what this is?" Finn asked.

"Nope, maybe dolphin knows. Is that why he's up there?" Brittany asked.

Santana turned towards her.

"What did you say?"

"My dolphin. He's up there. See." She pointed to the rooftop.

**KURT**

He stepped towards the ledge. Gasps, a scream. He looked over the edge of the building.

_Let's give them a show._

* * *

So this is my new story. So what do you think so far, what do you think is happening? Please review, criticize, and give me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Event**

"Kurt!"

The cries rang up from the parking lot. Teachers, students, even a few jocks.

Kurt smiled.

Mercedes stepped forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" She yelled.

Kurt could see the fear in her eyes.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" Kurt yelled.

Everyone did. They all looked at him.

"For years. You all have stood by and let me get hurt. You've all been bullies to me. Even my so called friends."

His eyes lingered on Mercedes.

"I hear what you all say when I walk through these halls. Fag, queer, fairy, homo."

He focused on the jocks.

"You all say these. You say them just like they're ordinary words, but they're not. Every time I hear these words, it feels like I've been punched in the chest. Over and over."

He looks back at his fellow gleeks. Many of them are crying.

"You have no idea . . . about how bad it hurts me. It kills me inside. Everyday."

Kurt takes a deep breath and a few tears escape.

'And to my teachers. Since I've started at this school, you have stood by and let the bullying take place. I can't even count the number of times you've walked by when I was being thrown in the dumpster. So many times and all it would have took was one teacher. Only one."

Kurt held out his hand and put his index finger up.

"One. One word kills me, one person can save me. No _one_ cares."

"Just jump already." A voice yelled.

It was from the jocks.

Santana flipped out and ran up to the guy and began attacking him. A few teachers pulled her off.

"Don't worry. I will jump. I just want to point out about whose fault this is. I want everyone to know, that when I die, it's your fault. Everyone at this school. You've made my life a living hell and you add to it everyday."

He hears a few girls break out in sobs. He smiles.

"That's right. You only cry when you're faced with the damage. I'm the damage. And I may not have been the nicest person, but I at least tried."

Mercedes dropped to her knees crying. The other glee girls surrounded her.

"Now, the biggest bullies come down to two people. Karofsky and Azimio. You guys, have pushed and pushed me closer and closer. everyday. You guys push me to my breaking point. And you don't even have a good reason for it. 'He's a fairy so we got to beat him up.' You two are probably closet homosexual's yourselves."

"Shut the hell up Hummel." Karofsky yelled.

"Back off Karofsky." Someone yelled.

Kurt looked closer to the school and saw Puck stepping forward. He had a stray tear.

"Please Kurt. Don't do this."

Kurt laughed.

"Here is another example. So please Puck, who are you today. A bully, or a fellow glee club member who hates me."

"I'm a friend-"

"Liar."

"And a lover." Puck finished.

More gasps.

"What did you say?" Kurt asked nervously.

"That's right. I love you Kurt. I've loved you for the longest time. We all do. You have eleven friends here in glee club who love you. Sure we argue a lot, but we're family. And we all love each other. Please Kurt." Puck begged.

Kurt shifted his feet. His fellow glee clubbers were all staring at him with tears.

"Shut up Puck."

Puck took a step backwards, shocked.

"You were one of the first people to start bullying me. Just go."

Puck shook his head then stormed in the building.

"Anybody else want to confess their undying love.

* * *

Puck raced into the building.

_Rooftop._

* * *

"Does anybody else want to take the blame?" Kurt held his arms open.

* * *

Puck raced up the stairs.

* * *

"Please Kurt."

Kurt focused on a sobbing Finn.

"I'm so sorry. I only bullied you because I was scared and wanted to be popular. I am so, so sorry." Finn sobbed.

* * *

Puck reached the rooftop door.

_Jammed._

* * *

"You'll be popular now Finn. You're brother is going to die in the very place that his own personal hell began."

"Please." Finn begged.

Kurt's eye twitched.

* * *

Puck raced back down the stairwell and faced the door.

* * *

"I invited you all here for an event. My suicide. It will be on all of your consciences."

* * *

Puck charged the door.

"Now lets see how far my fairy dust will fly when I hit."

* * *

Puck charged through the door. He kept running when he saw Kurt take a step forward.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Mercedes screamed.

Her scream echoed. Tons of others. Teachers, jocks, his friends.

_See you in a minute mom._

"Kurt!" Finn yelled out.

_I love you dad._

Kurt felt the wind meet his face.

_Goodbye._

* * *

So what do you think? Cliffhanger enough. I know where I'm going, but do you. And do you like Kurt's speech. I tried to make it as relatable and full of insecurities as much as I could. Please review and criticize.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Event**

Kurts jacket flapped in the wind. Puck could see the the billowing jacket. A flash of brown hair. He raced to the edge. He dropped and let himself hanging off the edge of the building. He felt his arms grab something.

_Kurt._

* * *

Kurt felt the wind stop. Something caught him. There were arms wrapped under his arms and across his chest. He tensed up at the touch.

"No!' He yelled. "Let me go."

He heard a few cheers below. Sighs of relied. Still some crying.

"Let me go. I want to die!"

"No Kurt." A voice strained.

He looked up at the awkward angle. Puck was leaning over the building. Only his chest and down were on the roof.

"Let me go Puckerman." Kurt began to cry.

"Never." A sob broke from Puck.

"Please." Kurt begged.

* * *

"I will never let go of you." The voice strained again.

Kurt felt himself drop a few inches.

"Please Kurt. I'm sliding. We can survive together." Puck gasped.

"Hang on Kurt." A voice yelled from the ground.

"Let me go Puckerman." Kurt sobbed.

* * *

Mercedes ran to the edge of the building. She was standing under them.

"Get more people up there. Now!" She yelled at the students.

A few of the teachers and students sprang into action. There was a siren in the distance.

_Someone called the cops. Thank god._

A few drops of something wet hit her.

_Are these tears?_

"Kurt." She yelled up.

* * *

Kurt groaned at her voice yelling.

"Please Puck. Let me end all of our sufferings." Kurt whined.

"No Kurt. You can't do this. Not to me." Puck begged.

Kurt began wiggling.

"Kurt stop!" Puck demanded. His voice becoming stronger.

* * *

_Adrenaline._

"Why? Why is it so important that I live?"

"Because we need you. You have no idea." Puck let out a deep breath and groaned as the edge of the building began to grind into his ribs. "No idea of how important you are." His voice began to shake. "You are so . . . so special. God Kurt. Why can't you see that?" He was begging now.

Kurt began to relax.

_No._

"Dang it Kurt! Don't do this. Just hold on." Puck begged. He let the tears flow freely. "Please Kurt. I need you."

"No. I'm just another faggot that you've tortured." Kurt began wiggling again. "Just let it end."

"No." Puck choked on the yell.

Puck risked a glance at the parking lot and saw flashing lights.

"Please." Kurt gasped.

* * *

Kurt saw the flashing lights. He began to wiggle faster.

"Let me fall!" He yelled.

The lights were parking at the school.

"Please Puck. I'll do anything." Kurt began to beg.

_I'm running out of time._

"No." The other boy sobbed.

_Please._

"Noah." Kurt whispered.

He felt the arms tighten.

"Please Noah. You have no idea about how much I need this. I just need it to end. Noah." Kurt whispered the last part.

* * *

_He's never called me Noah._

"No. Kurt. I can't. I just can't. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He was pouring his soul into every word.

"Please Noah." The emotionless voice below him broke his heart.

* * *

Mercedes was devastated when the police forced them back. A group of firefighters had brought in a trampoline-thing.

"God. Please save him." She clenched onto Quinns hand.

* * *

_Please._

"Kurt. Just give me a chance."

"No." The voice remained emotionless.

"Let me make life better for you. I'll protect. I'll make you feel good about yourself. In every way that you'll let me. Just please. Please stop this." Noah begged.

"Why?"

_Finally. Some emotion._

"I care about you Kurt. You have no idea." Puck said with hope.

He heard feet on gravel.

"Kurt." The voice yelled. "Puck."

Someone skidded next to him. Some gravel flew past him and onto the trampoline on the ground.

"Alright Puck. You need to hold onto him."

_Mr. Shue?_

"Okay."

"No!." Kurt yelled. "No. Let me go."

* * *

Kurt began to rise a few inches. He began to wiggle.

"No!"

_Let me die._

"No!"

_Please._

"No!"

_Just let it end._

"Please." One last beg.

He felt himself on a solid ground.

_No._

A pair of arms wrapped around him.

_Why couldn't it end?_

* * *

Puck cradled Kurt in his arms as the roof was flooded with people.

"Shh. It's gonna be okay." He whispered into the boys ear.

Kurt sobbed into his chest.

"I'm here for you."

He barely registered EMT's and officers around him.

"He needs the hospital." One EMT said.

"Only if I can go with him?" Puck continued to cling to Kurt.

"You're not allo-"

"Let him go." Mr Shue cut in.

"Kurt. I'm going to pick you up. Are you ready?" Puck whispered into the smaller boys ears.

There was a slight nod. Puck reluctantly set Kurt on the ground before standing up. Kurt began freaking out and tried crawling to the edge. Puck picked him up bridal style and held him close to his chest.

"It's going to be okay." He stared down everybody as he made his way down the stairs. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

Kurt cried into the strong arms. He felt himself moving.

_What are they going to do to me? Lock me up?_

He bit his lip and choked back a sob.

_I've failed you mom. I'm sorry mom._

He felt Pucks arms tense around him.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

So I was going to stop right before Kurt got pulled up, to build suspense, but I decided to let you guys know that Kurt is finally back on the roof. So what do you think? Please give me a detailed review and criticize. I love reading them. And I'm kinda late on this update, by a day, but I had college term papers. So sorry. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Event**

"Back up." Many voices echoed this.

Puck gulped as he carried Kurt out of the main doors. He entered a pool of staring eyes.

"Kurt." His name was yelled by many.

_Kurt._

Several of the New Directions tried forcing themselves through the police barrier.

"Puck." He looked when he heard the powerful voice of Mercedes. "Don't let him go." She ran along the line to keep up with him. "Watch him."

"I will." Puck yelled to her as he stepped up to the ambulance.

"Promise me Puck. Promise me!" She yelled.

"I -" The ambulance door slammed in his face.

He looked up at the EMT. He was talking.

"I'm sorry. What?" Puck asked shaking his head.

"I need you to let me check him over." The EMT said.

Puck glanced down at Kurt. He lay comfortably between his arms. He was still rocking back and forth and crying. He was muttering something to himself while staring into Pucks shirt.

"No. He's not hurt. Only scared." Puck insisted.

"I need to -"

"No. Just wait until we get there. I'm not going to let him go. I promised." Puck slid the side of the vehicle. He leaned down and set his forehead on Kurt's. "It's okay. I'm not going to let you go." He looked up and blinks the tears out of his eyes. A hand slid up and cupped his face. He leaned into the hand. He glanced down to see Kurt staring up at him.

"Noah."

That one name. Puck lifted Kurt up and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Kurt."

"Thank you Noah." Kurt snuggled closer to Puck.

**MERCEDES**

"Promise me Puck. Promise me!" She yelled.

"I -" Mercedes swore as the paramedics closed the door.

Mercedes stopped running once the ambulance left the parking lot. Everything was in chaos. The jocks were being yelled at by the teachers. Everyone else was crying, or in shock.

"Mercedes."

She turned to see Tina and Quinn. They all hugged.

"Oh my god." Quinn whispered.

"Shh. Come on." Mercedes pulled back from the hug. "I'm going to the hospital. Come with me if you want."

"Should we wait for Finn? They are brothers." Tina said quietly.

Mercedes shook her head. "No. Rachel can take care of him. We need to take care of Kurt."

The other girls nodded and followed Mercedes to her car. They got in and Mercedes drove. She kept clenching the wheel. Quinn placed a hand on black girls shoulder from the passenger seat.

"He'll be okay."

Mercedes forced a smile and looked at the petite blonde.

"I know. Puck is with him. He's watching over him."

**FINN**

"Finn."

_What have I done?_

"Finn."

I pushed him to this. I should've helped him.

"Finn."

_He heard the voice._

"What?" He slowly looked up.

He was on the ground. Curled up in a ball. Rachel, Artie, and Sam were all looking at himm. Tears still fell down their faces. He saw a sobbing Brittany and Santana behind them.

"You need to call your mom. And Burt. Tell them what's happened." Rachel said.

Finn shook his head. "No." His voice choked. He struggled to stand up with the help of Sam. "No. They can't see him like this."

"They're his parents. They need to know." Rachel insisted through a sob.

"NO!" Finn yelled. "JUST LEAVE KURT ALONE!"

He didn't pay attention to any of the stares.

"It's all my fault." Finn ran a hand through his hair.

_What am I going to do?_

"Give me your phone Finn." Sam said calmly.

Finn slowly gave him his phone. The blonde boy stepped a few feet away and held the phone up to his ear.

"I have to go." Finn whispered.

"Please wait Finn." Rachel begged.

"NO!" Finn pushed past her and raced through the crowd.

**PUCK**

The back doors of the ambulance opened and Puck carefully stepped out, making sure that Kurt wouldn't fall. He was ushered into the building. Two men in white came up to him and tried to take Kurt from his arms.

"No. I stay with him." Puck growled.

"I'm sorry son. We have to make sure he hasn't hurt himself." A man said coming up.

Puck glanced at the name tag. Dr. Smiston.

"No."

The two men tried again to pry Kurt from Pucks arms.

"NO!" Kurt yelled.

"Security."

_No._

Everything was chaos. Puck backed against the wall as the two men, Dr. Smiston, and three security guards approached him.

"Just set him on the stretcher. You'll be able to see him in a few hours." The doctor explained.

"I stay with him." Puck growled.

He was grabbed from behind. The guards in front of him quickly took Kurt from his arms.

"NO! PUCK!" Kurt yelled as he was strapped to the stretcher.

"Kurt!"

"Puck please. Stay with me. You promised." He sobbed.

Puck stopped fighting and fell to his knees. The guards let him go.

"I'm sorry Kurt. Just let them help you. Then we can be together." Puck said as he hung his head in shame.

He barely looked up in time to see the stretcher rolling away.

"Never Puck. You betrayed me. Just like everyone else." Kurt;s voice echoed through the hallway.

Puck let himself fall back against the wall.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

So what do you think. I know it could be a little better, but Puck has gotten very protective quickly. He's realized that precious life can be stripped away in a moment. So please criticize and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Event**

Puck sat in the waiting room. His leg was shaking with nervousness. He held his face in his hands, sobbing.

"Puck?"

Puck looked up to see Burt and Carole running to him. Puck tossed himself into Caroles arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He cried.

"Shh baby. What's the matter? Talk to me. Is this about Kurt?" She asked as she held onto him.

"Yes. I tried to stop him." He cried.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the face of Hummel senior.

"What happened? Sam called and said we should be here. He didn't have time to tell us what happened." Burt squeezed his shoulder.

"Kurt." He choked out. "He . . . tried to . . . commit suicide." He sobbed into Caroles chest.

Burt grabbed the boy and turned him around to face him.

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" He demanded.

"He tried to jump off the school." Puck whispered quietly.

Burt took a step back, removing his hand from Puck.

"No. My Kurt wouldn't do that." he was in shock.

"I'm sorry." Puck cried.

Burt began pacing.

"No! My Kurt would never do that. Why the hell would you say that?" Burt yelled.

"It's true. I caught him before he jumped. He tried to jump. He kept yelling at me to let him go. He wanted to die." Puck whispered that last part through his tears.

"NO!" Burt yelled before punching Puck in the face.

Puck went down.

_Kill me._

Burt kept punching him.

"No. My boy would never."

Another hit.

"Why?" Burt sobbed as he fell back from Puck.

Carole stood between the two, sobbing.

Puck looked in Burts direction, but not at him.

"I'm so, so sorry."

Burt scrambled from the room crying.

**MERCEDES**

The three girls charged into the emergency room. They ran up to the front desk.

"Kurt Hummel. He should have been brought here."

"I'm sorry Miss. He's under watch and isn't allowed visitors outside the family." The receptionist responded.

"Mercedes."

The girls turned to see Puck sitting in the waiting room. His eyes were bloodshot. His face was bruised.

"Oh Puck." Mercedes raced to the boy.

Puck pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair.

"No Puck. It's not your fault." She whispered back.

Puck pulled back and fell into his chair.

"How can you say that? I'm the one that started bullying him. I'm the one that pushed him to his suicide." Puck cried into his hands.

Three warm bodies wrapped themselves around him.

"It's not your fault Puck. You've been so nice to him since you've started glee. He counts you as a friend." Tina whispered.

"Right. And you're the one that saved him. Doesn't that count for something?" Mercedes asked.

Puck looked up at the three girls.

"No. He hates me. He wanted to die and I stopped him. He'll never forgive me." Puck cried.

Mercedes kneeled down in front of him. She put her hand out and lifted up his chin. He looked at her.

"He will. He will realize his mistakes of today. And you were more of a friend to him today than anyone else. You were the only one to go up to that roof and get him down. The rest of us were frozen. You acted. You acted and saved his life. You acted like a friend. Now cheer up and realize how great you are." Mercedes leaned up and kissed him on the forehead.

Puck put up a week smile. "Thank you Aretha."

Mercedes smiled and pulled him into a hug. Puck then gave the other two girls a hug before they sat down.

"So what do you know?" Quinn asked.

"He's under watch. His parents are in there now." Puck answered.

Mercedes placed a hand on the bigger boys shoulder. "How's Burt doing?"

Puck sighed. "He's angry. That's an understatement actually."

"Did he do this to you?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. He was just . . . so angry. He didn't believe me. He might be in shock now." Puck answered.

Tina but an arm around the boy. "You should feel good. Not everyone can live up to the rage of daddy Burt. You may have a chance of dating Kurt after all."

Puck looked up at the girl. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Puck. You practically professed your love for Kurt. And I know you said it to stall him, but that was quick thinking. Quick thinking usually has partial truth in it." Tina explained.

Puck chuckled. "He's like a little bro. I don't want to see him hurt."

The girls exchanged a glance.

"It's okay to have feelings for him Puck." Quinn said.

Puck smiled a bit. "I guess. But nothing right now. He needs time. We all do."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Puck."

**PUCK**

Puck looked up to see Burt. He eyes were bloodshot and his tears were stained on his face.

"Can we talk?"

Puck nodded and got to his feet.

"We'll only be a few girls."

Puck slowly followed Burt until they were in an empty hallway. Burt turned around.

"I . . . I wanted to apologize to you. For what I did." Burt said.

Puck shook his head. "No. It's my fault."

"No it's not. I just . . . didn't want to believe it. I mean . . . he's my only son. The last bit of family that I have left." Burt took a deep breath. "Kurt told me what you did. So did a few EMTs that were there before you were pulled up."

"It's no big d-"

Burt pulled the muscular boy into a hug. "It is. He's my only family. And you saved him." Burt sobbed into Pucks shoulder. "You saved my boy." He pulled back and looked into Pucks eyes. "I am . . . I am so grateful to you. You saved two lives today."

Burt pulled back from the hug and took off down the hallway.

* * *

So what do you think? It's really hard writing for an emotional Burt, but I tried. It's hard to really write for anyone emotionally drained. So do you think I did good? Next chapter will have Kurt. So review everything and criticize everything. I love reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Event**

Puck slowly opened the door. He peered through to see Kurt sleeping on the small bed. He slipped quietly in the room.

_He looks so small._

Puck sat down slowly at the small bedside chair. He watched Kurts chest.

_Breathe in, breathe out. He's so peaceful._

He stood up and sat down on the bed. He let us fingers run across the small boys hairline.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

Kurt smiled in his sleep.

"I know I shouldn't even be here, but I had to apologize. I'm the one that started everything. I was your first bully. I gave you your first slushy. Your first swirly and dumpster dive. I'm the cause of it all." Puck confessed.

He bit his lip and took a breath.

"I ruined your life. And I am so so sorry." Puck choked back a sob.

He cupped Kurts face.

"I just want you to know that you'll never be alone. Even if you don't see the help, it'll be there. I'll be there." He leaned down and gives the smaller boy a small kiss on his forehead.

Kurts eyes fluttered open. Puck sat back.

"Puck?"

"Hey Kurt. How're you feeling?" Puck asked softly.

"Sleepy. What happened to your face?" Kurt asked as he noticed Pucks face.

"Your dad."

"What?"

"I deserved it." Puck admitted.

"Don't say that."

"I did."

Kurt took a breath. "Why did he do it?"

"You're in the hospital and I'm you're formal bully. And I kept telling him how sorry I was." Puck took a deep breath. "So he hit me. He kept hitting me and you know what? I deserved it." He held up a hand to stop Kurt from talking. "I bullied you so much. And even though your father beat the crap out of me, I am still in debt to you both. You could even kill me and I'd still won't be able to fix everything I've done. I am so . . . " Puck choked out a sob. He quickly wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "I am so sorry Kurt."

Kurt grabbed Pucks hand and squeezed. Puck looked at Kurt.

"Don't." Kurt said.

He reached up and touched Pucks trembling lips.

"Don't. It's not your fault."

Puck leaned into Kurts hand and let the smaller boy cup his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come with you. I wanted to come with you. So much. But the doctors said no." Puck cried.

"Shh. It's okay." Kurt smiled. "I understand. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just wanted to be with someone I knew. I didn't want to be alone."

Puck placed both hands on the sides of the boys face.

"You'll never be alone again. I promise you." He quickly kissed Kurts forehead. "I promise you. You'll never be alone."

"Thank you Puck." Kurt closed his eyes and let a tear escape.

_I promise you Kurt._

"Do you want to talk about it?" Puck asked quietly.

"Not today. Soon though." Kurt answered.

"Okay."

Kurt scooted over a little bit and patted the bed.

"Can you stay with me? Until my dad gets back?" Kurt asked.

Puck let out a shaky breath. "Sure."

Puck laid down beside the small boy.

Kurt looked at Puck.

"Can you . . . " Kurt took a deep breath and he let a few tears escape. "Can you hold me?"

Puck smiled. "Yes."

Puck wrapped his arm around the small boy and pulled him closer. Kurt faced Puck and let his face fall into the bigger boys chest. He started crying.

"I'm sorry. I should never have tried that. I don't want to die. I just wanted it over." Kurt cried.

Puck wrapped his arms tight around the boy.

"It's okay." He cried as he set his head on top of Kurts. "It's okay. You're safe. That's all that matters and I'm not going to leave you. Ever?"

_I promise Kurt. I will help you until the day I die._

**MERCEDES**

Burt and Carole approached the three girls. They all stood up.

"How is he Burt?" Mercedes asked.

"He's good." Burt answered quietly.

Mercedes approached him and pulled him into a hug. He held on tight.

"It's okay Burt. He'll be okay. We're all here to help him." Mercedes told him.

He pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Please tell me. Did you know he was like this? Suicidal?" He whispered the last question.

"No. I never would even dreamed that he would think of it." Mercedes answered.

Burt nodded and moved away, drying his tears.

"Kurt has requested that he has no visitors." Burt told her.

_What the hell?_

"Including me?" She asked.

He hung his head. "Yeah. I know you're his best friend, but hopefully this will be the space he'll need to get through this."

"She nodded her head. "I guess we can get updates through Finn."

"Finns not allowed in the room either." Carole put in.

"What? So is it just you two?" Quinn asked.

"No. Kurt also asked that Noah be allowed in." Carole told them. "I think he feels safe after what Noah did for him today."

The girls nodded.

"Can you give him our love?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course Mercedes." Burt answered.

"And call me on updates?"

"Yeah." Burt answered quietly.

Mercedes approached the older ma.

"Don't worry about it Burt. You're a great dad. We both know it and so does he. This isn't your fault." Mercedes said.

"I should have known though." Burt said before leaning into his wife and crying quietly into her shoulder.

"Why don't you girls go? Let his other friends know what's going on and I'll call you tomorrow." Carole said.

The girls nodded and said their goodbyes,

"Who all do we want to tell?" Tina asked once in the car.

"I don't know. We need to get back to the school." Mercedes answered.

"It's going to be a madhouse." Quinn said.

"Maybe we should do one-on-ones. That way we can answer any and all questions without confusion." Tina suggested.

"That might work, but for now, we get back to the school and see what's being done." Mercedes said.

"If those jerks aren't in prison by the time we get there, then by god I might kill them." Quinn threatened.

Mercedes laid a hand on the blond girls shoulder.

"It's okay Quinn. We're all going to protect him." Mercedes offered a small smile.

Quinn didn't return one and looked out the window, rage was spread across her face.

* * *

So what do you think? I wrote this while watching the most recent episode "Choke." A lot of the emotional parts were written while I had Cry on a loop. Lea is amazing. Anyways, please review and critique.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

NOTE: Sorry about the Delay. For some reason, FanFiction would not let me upload yesterday.

**The Event**

**SYLVESTER**

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

The students turned to face the rage of one Sue Sylvester.

"This is your fault. All of you." Sue yelled. "What you have done to this boy and countless others is despicable."

"Who cares? He's just another faggot." Karofsky yelled out.

_No one talks to Sue Sylvester like that._

Sue marched up and decked Karofsky in the face.

**BEISTE**

"Listen up!" She yelled at her team.

Beiste had pulled all of her players away from the student body.

"That boy, that poor boy. Kurt." She took a deep breath. "You all forced him to feel this way. You pushed and pushed and he was pushed off of the building." She pointed at the school. "This is the one place that he should have felt safe. Now. If I catch any of you bullying, whether it be verbal or physical, then you're off the team and I'll make sure you don't play anywhere else in the state. You'll also be expelled. Do you understand me?" She yelled the question.

Everyone said a loud yes in fear of the coach.

**SANTANA**

The Latina held onto the blonde girl.

"It's okay Brit. Kurt's safe now."

"No." Brittany sobbed. "He'll never be safe here. What if he leaves us again? I can't lose my dolphin."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he stays here. I'm gonna protect him from now on." Santana said into the girls hair.

Brittany looked up at Santana. "Really?"

"Really."

Brittany pulled Santana into a soft kiss.

"Thank you."

**QUINN**

Mercedes parked her car and the three girls got out. The parking lot was still packed with students, faculty, and police officers. New vans have also began to arrive.

Quinn stepped up past Mercedes and Tina.

"NEW DIRECTIONS. HERE. NOW!" She yelled.

"You got a voice Quinn." Tina said.

"Let's just let them in on everything. Then we need to find coach." Quinn replied.

The New Directions slowly walked towards them, minus Puck and Kurt. Finn was wrapped in Rachels arms and Brittany in Santanas.. Mike, Artie, and Sam approached them with bloodshot eyes. Mike pulled Tina into a hug.

"So we went to the hospital."Quinn started.

Several heads popped up. The main question was, "Is he okay?"

"Kurt's fine. He's under watch. Puck is with him." Mercedes answered.

Sighs of relief.

"So now that Kurt's there, we're going to take care of things here." Quinn said as she glared everybody down.

"We're going to start protecting Kurt. I know that we all haven't been there for him, but we're going to start now. All of us." Mercedes added as she glared at everyone.

Rachel looked up from Finn. "Just tell us what to do." She said quietly.

"Nothing yet. Santana and I are going to talk to coach." Quinn said.

Santana nodded. "That's our best bet."

"But don't go to the hospital." Tina added. "His family is under too much stress and Kurts not allowing anyone in."

Finn pulled away from Rachel.

"Can I see him?" He asked through his cracked voice.

Mercedes shook her head. "You can go visit your parents, but you're not on the list of approved people. None of us are."

"But he's my brother." Finn said quietly.

Quinn sighed. "Rachel. Can you take him to his parents? We can't deal with him right now. We all need to be strong for Kurt." Quinn then looked to the rest of the group. "I know that this has been tragic, but Kurt needs you to stay strong. Can you all keep yourselves together for a bit longer? We can break down and hold each other later."

The group nodded, even Rachel. She led Finn away to her car. Quinn took a deep breath.

"Things have to change. Now. Let Santana and i do all the talking and you guys will be support." Quinn said.

The Latina approached Tina and let Brittany hug her. She then stepped into step beside Quinn as she crossed the parking lot to a group of news people and one enraged Sue Sylvester.

**PUCK**

The muscular boy opened his eyes when he heard the door creak open. It was Burt. He glanced down at a sleeping Kurt in his arms before looking up at Hummel Sr.

Burt crossed the room and sat down in the chair nearest the bed.

He sighed. "They're letting him go tomorrow."

Puck let out a breath.

"That's good."

Burt nodded. "Yeah. We just have to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't have access to anything that can hurt him." Burt looked up and into Pucks eyes. "Are you going to hurt him?"

Puck gulped. "No."

Burt smiled at the boy. "Good. He must trust you a lot since he let you in here. And to hold him. But know this, I won't let you hurt him. If it seems like you will, then you're gone. Now I know you don't have the best past, but you're making up for it. Pretty quickly too."

Puck nodded. "Kurt's special. And I don't know why I've never seen it before. I never realized how much he meant to me until he saw him standing on that ledge." Puck bit his lip as it trembled. "I will protect him in every way that I can."

Burt placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "I know you will. And -" He took a deep breath. "I want you to come with us tomorrow. He trust you and I hope you'll be able to keep him calm."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel." Puck glanced down at the smaller boy. "Do you know when he'll be able to go back to school?"

"Not for a while. And I'm guessing the school might be closed for a while after this." Burt said sadly.

"What about his friends?" Puck asked as he ran his fingers through the brunettes hair.

Burt sighed. "I'll let him decide. But I still want you there when the others are. He trusts you and so do I. Protect him from them. Don't let them ask questions. Send them to me if they want answers."

Puck nodded.

Burt gave him a quick pat on the arm before leaving the room.

Puck lays his head back down on top of the brunettes.

* * *

So what do you think? Quinn/Santana/Sue vs the News Teams next. Kurts release should be sometime after that. So please critique and review.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Event**

**Puck**

"Puckerman."

Puck glanced up from the sleeping boy.

"Yes sir."

"I just got a call from Mercedes. She said to turn in to channel 3." Burt said.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know. She said they're doing something at eight." Burt said as he sat down next to the bed.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Kurt?" Puck asked nervously.

Burt let out a deep breath and nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Puck let out a sigh.

"But it must be important if Mercedes is telling us to watch it." Burt continued. "I think it'd be best to watch, but god knows I don't want to."

Puck let out a deep breath. He reached over and put a hand on the older mans shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Mr. Hummel." Puck assured him.

Burt reached up and placed his hand on top of Pucks. "Call me Burt."

Puck smiled as he pulled his hand away. He cuddled close to the smaller boy.

He heard the TV flicker on.

"Now breaking news from McKinley High School-"

Puck sat up and saw the older Hummel do the same.

The TV showed a video of a crowded school parking lot.

"Earlier today, a young man, whose name has not been released, tried to commit suicide."

Puck shifted uncomfortably as his hand found a small pale one.

"We now have new footage of the event-"

"What?" Puck and Burt yelled out.

"-and we advise our younger audience to look away at what we're about to show you."

Puck flinched as bad quality cell phone footage came up on the screen. It was directed up, looking at a standing figure. The figure was standing on the edge of the building. The figure stepped forward and off the ledge, but was caught by a bigger figure.

"We are told that this young boy was saved by another young man, whose identity has also not been released."

The bigger figure struggled to keep hold of the smaller figure.

The image switched to a blonde reporter.

"Now we're being told that this student had told everyone to be here. For an event of a lifetime."

The image switched to a scan of the flier.

"This young man had handed out fliers, texted, and everything in between to get people to show up."

The image switched to a McKinley high student.

"We got the fliers early this morning. And then a mass text was sent out around lunch time. It was all anyone could talk about."

The image switched back to the reporter.

"Now according to many witness, the Event, as it was to be, was the suicide of the young man because of bullying."

The image switched to a crying Quinn.

"It's just so sad. We were close friends, and I never did anything to help. Neither did the teachers. They saw it more than I did." Quinn started sobbing and fell into the arms of a nearby girl.

"Santana." Puck whispered.

The Latina held onto the blonde.

The Latina glared at us. "This is a bunch of crap. It's our schools fault. They never insured any of our safety. And when we did complain, no one would get in any trouble. It was always the jocks and they never get in any trouble for the actions. There need to be consequences."

The image switched to a now red-eyed blonde reporter.

"According to school officials, there was no knowledge of bullying or complaints on campus. However two teachers have stepped forward to share their stories."

The image switched to Sue Sylvester.

"Who are you?" The reporter asked.

"I am Coach Sue Sylvester. Six-time national Consecutive Cheerleading Champion." Sue answered with pride.

"And what do you know about the incidents of bullying here on campus?"

"There have been many cases. The bullies mainly fall from the sports teams. I myself have been to principal Figgins and the school board about these cases, but they don't want to ruin our sports department, and therefor our funding. It's a downright shame when a school cares more for funding than their own students safety." Sue said with her saddest voice.

The image switches back to the reporter.

"We've been informed that the school will have an open board meeting this Friday at the school Auditorium and the public is encouraged to attend. Until then, the school is closed and under investigation."

The TV went back to its regular scheduled programming. Burt flicked the TV off.

Puck let out a shaky breath and looked at the older man. There were tears staining his face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't know anyone had a camera." Puck apologized.

Burt shook his head before standing up. He pulled Puck into a hug.

"You have no reason to apologize. You almost died trying to save my boy." Burt whispered before pulling back.

"I'd do it again to." Puck said.

Burts lips trembled. "Let me know if he wakes up."

He quickly left the room. Puck heard sobbing coming from the hallway.

Puck laid back down next to the pale boy.

"Thank you."

Puck glanced down to see a pair of eyes staring up at him.

"For what?" Puck asked as he cuddled the boy.

"You're doing so much for my dad. He even let you call him Burt." Kurt answered.

Puck looked into Kurts eyes. "So you were awake the entire time?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

"Well then you know about the school. And a few of your friends." Puck said.

Kurt sighed. "I'll let them come see me when I'm home. I just want to be with you right now." Kurt said as he pushed his face into the muscular boys neck.

"Did you mean it?" Kurt asked quietly.

Puck pulled back from the small boy and held his face between his hands.

"Mean what?"

"You said you loved me." Kurt said.

Puck let out a shaky breath.

"Did you mean it?" Kurt asked again.

Puck nodded. "Yes." He said keeping eye contact.

Kurt slowly leaned forward and let his lips touch Pucks.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered against the lips.

Puck licked his lips, and therefor Kurts.

Kurt pulled back and put his head against Pucks chest.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

Puck lifted a hand and ran in through the brunettes hair.

"Because of everything." Puck said as he kissed the smaller boys head.

* * *

So what do you think? Is it interesting, entertaining, captivating? Please let me know. I love reviews, especially long ones, and I can't wait for you to critique.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Event**

**Puck**

"Let me up."

"Sit."

"I'm not a baby Noah."

Puck growled. "Sit down. Now. Unless you want me to bring the doctors in."

Kurt shot Puck a glare before finally collapsing into his wheelchair.

"I don't see the point of being in this tacky chair."

"Stop complaining about the fashion. You're lucky your dad went and got you clean clothes. Otherwise you'd be wearing the hospital gown." Puck threatened.

Kurt growled this time. "Never again. My skin tone looks bad in those."

"Then sit back and enjoy the ride." Puck said as he pushed Kurt out of the small hospital room.

Kurt sighed. "Please Puck. Just tell them that I'm fine to walk."

Puck chuckled. "I've already asked and they said no. All patients that stay the night leave in a wheelchair. Or something like that. The point is, stop complaining."

Kurt sighed and slumped in his chair.

He continued to complain about the wheelchair until they reached Puck's truck.

"Where's my dad and why on earth is your truck here?" Kurt asked.

Puck ignored him and opened the passenger door. He scooped Kurt into his arms and laidd him gently in the seat.

Kurt glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Puck smirked and shut the door. He crossed the truck and flopped himself into the drivers seat.

"So are you going to answer me?" Kurt asked as they left the hospital parking lot.

"I'm following orders. Your dad's orders." He added when he saw Kurt's confused look. "I've been ordered to treat you like royalty. He also warned me to not fall for your clever, caniving, decieving, manipulating words that you will use to get out of the wheelchair. His words, not mine."

Kurt growled and glared at Puck. "And where is my father right now?"

"Your place. Getting everything ready for your return home." Puck answered.

"Ready?"

Puck sighed. "The doctors ordered that we remove anything that you could use to hurt yourself."

"But I'm not suicidal." Kurt cried out.

Puck reached for Kurt's hand. "Kurt, baby, I know. I know and you know. We just have to do this. for your dad. It's going to make him feel better knowing that you can't hurt yourself." Puck squeezed the pale boys hand. "Just let your father do this."

Kurt looked at Puck and gave him a small smile.

"Fine. But your cooking me dinner."

"What? Why?" Puck demanded.

"Well if I'm going to be treated like a princess, then I want the full treatment. No halfing it." Kurt explained as his smile got bigger.

Pucks lip twitched. "Fine, but you owe me. I don't know what it is yet, but you owe me."

Kurt squeezed the bigger boys hand. "Deal."

Kurt played with the radio until the pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway. Burt was standing on the front steps that lead up the the house.

Burt reached Puck as he closed his door.

"Did he give you any trouble?" Burt asked.

"Nope. He tried many times to get out of the wheelcahir though." Puck added in an afterthought.

"You didn't let him did you?" Burt asked with a hint of a smile.

"Nope."

Burt patted Puck on the shoulder. "Good man."

Kurt sighed from within the truck. "I'm right here guys and I can hear everything."

Burt smile dropped. "You okay Kurt."

Puck went to the passenger side with Burt following.

"I'm fine. Just can't believe that you think I can be manipulative. Does that sound like something I would do?" Kurt chuckled.

Burt forced a smile. "Nope."

Kurt smiled at his dads lie. Kurt opened the door and held his arms out to Puck.  
"What?"

"You said I get to be treated like royalty. Now pick me up and take me to my room. I'm behind on my moisturizing and I haven't read my magazines in a few days. Now pick me up." Kurt demanded.

Burt chuckled.

Puck stuck his tongue at Kurt while he scooped him up bridal style. Puck carried Kurt carefully into the house.

"Where to Mr. Hummel?" Puck asked.

"To my room would be nice." Kurt answered.

Puck chuckled. "I was actually talking to Mr. Hummel Senior."

"But he told you to call him Burt." Kurt said.

"I know. I did this to confuse you. Now shush. Where do you want him Burt?" Puck asked.

"You can go ahead and put him in his room." Kurt stuck his tongue out at Puck. "I'll make him some lunch." Burt said.

"Nope dad. Pucks making lunch. He promised." Kurt said.

"Nope. I promised dinner. Now shush." Puck said as he took a step forward. "Umm . . . Where's your room?"

Kurt laughed all the way down the staircase. Puck stopped when he reached the white room.

"This is different than I thought it would be. Where's all the Gaga posters? Or the Broadway stuff?" Puck asked.

Kurt looked up to the bigger boy. "I love the music, and I love Broadway, but not enough to buy the posters. It's a waste of money. I prefer to invest my moey in fashion." Kurt explained.

Puck nodded as he crossed the room.

He approached the bed.

"To drop, or to lay. That is the question." Puck teased.

"Don't you dare drop me." Kurt threatened.

Puck dropped Kurt, but Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's neck. Puck was forced down on top of Kurt. They rolled over so Kurt was on top of Puck.

"I told you not to drop me." Kurt whispered.

Puck glanced down at the pale boys lips. "I guess I'm sorry then."

Kurt licked his lips. "Don't be."

Puck glanced up into the pale boys eyes. "Okay." He replied slowly.

"What else do you want with your sandwich Kurt?" Burt yelled from upstairs.

Kurt jumped and rolled of Puck. He sat up next to the wall.

"I'll have Puck look for something. Don't worry about it." Kurt yelled back, not taking his eyes off of Puck.

Puck took that as his cue to get off the bed. He stood in the middle of the room awkwardly.

"I guess . . . I'll . . . chips." Puck said as he took off up the stairs.

Kurt chuckled.

* * *

So what do you think. I'm trying to add some humor/romance into the story, but there will still be drama.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Event**

**KURT**

Puck came down the stairs with two plates of food. He entered the room to see a smiling Kurt sitting back on the bed with his back against the wall.

"Hey." Puck said hesitantly.

Kurt sighed. "Come here."

Puck quickly sat down the plates on the white couch and crossed over to Kurt.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked as he sat down by the boy. "Are you hurting?"

Kurt chuckled. "I'm fine. I just wanted to say . . . that I'm sorry."

Puck cocked his head to the side. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"Most recently . . . a few minutes ago."

Puck blushed. Kurt stared at the tan skin. "Don't. It's partly my fault too."

Kurt sighed. "I'm still sorry. But the main thing that I'm sorry about, was the other day."

Puck wrapped his arms around the smaller, paler boy. "You don't need to talk about this. I don't want to make you."

Kurt reluctantly pulled himself out of the muscular boys arms. Puck slowly released his grip.

"I need too. I almost killed you." Kurt bit his lip and let out a shaky breath. "I was just selfish and stupid." He blinked away a few tears. "I just should have never brought you up to that edge with me."

Puck reached a hand out to cup Kurt's face.

"I never should have pushed you up to it."

Puck leaned forward slowly.

Kurt shut his eyes.

_Please . . . _

He felt the lips of Puck graze upon his cheekbone. His jawline. His chin.

Kurt flipped his eyes open as Puck moved back.

"Kurt."

Puck slowly slipped his hand over Kurt's.

"Yeah."

"Can we . . ." Puck takes a deep breath. "Can we-"

"Kurt!"

The two boys looked at Kurt's staircase to see Mercedes and Tina racing down. They slowed down once they reached the bottom. Kurt kept eye contact with the two. He watched a nervous Puck out of the corner of his eye.

_Are they afraid of me?_

Tina and Mercedes glanced nervously at each other.

_They are._

Kurt gave them a small smile.

"Hey guys."

They smiled.

"Come here. I miss my girls."

Smiles were an immediate reaction upon the girls faces. Kurt jumped off the bed to meet them in a tight hug.

"My baby boy!" Mercedes cried out.

"Kurt!" Tina cried out.

Kurt caught Puck edging across the room out of the corner of his eye. He gave a quick nod before Puck took off up the stairs.

**PUCK**

Puck entered the kitchen. Burt was sitting at the table.

"How is he doing?" Burt asked as he sat down.

"Good. He seems to be in a better mood. The girls?" Puck asked.

"They're his best friends. I promised myself that I'm not going to let him be alone. He needs them." Burt explained.

Puck nodded. "He looked happy."

"Good."

Puck glanced around the empty kitchen.

"Where's Mrs. H. and Finn at?"

Burt sighed and glanced down at the floor.

"I asked Carole if they could stay away for a bit. Got them a hotel." He let out a deep breath. "I think Kurt needs to be as close to normal as possible. No family issues. Just him, me, and his friends."

Puck bit his lip. "Should I go?"

Burt glanced up at him. "No. You can't leave." He takes a breath and sits back in his chair. "He needs you. Or at least he thinks he does."

_What?_

"You mean . . . he's not going to want to be my friend. Once he gets past this." Puck hesitated.

"I don't know. You've bullied him for years. I don't want you to get attached to being his friend when he may leave you when he gets better." Burt explained.

"No. He's not going to stop being my friend. He cares for me."

"I'm not trying to get you upset kid." Burt got up and placed a hand on Puck's shoulder. "I just don't want you to get hurt over this. I've seen that you changed, but once this heroism that he has for you fades, he might realize that you haven't changed."

Puck glanced of at the older man as his lip trembled.

**KURT**

"You better not do that again." Mercedes commanded with flare.

Kurt smiled a bit. "I won't. I've realized how stupid, and how selfish I was."

Mercedes hugs him for good measure.

"How are you feeling? Is it great to be home?" Tina asked as she cuddled into Kurt's side.

Kurt flings an arm around and Tina and pulls her closer.

"Much better. I finally have good looking clothes to wear." He sighs as he looks down at the girl. "How is everyone else doing? I know I probably scared them to death."

Mercedes squeezed his hand. "They're all worried about you. Terrified."

"We're just glad that you're okay and that you have all of our support." Tina confirmed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Support."

"Well . . . what you did . . . you know" Kurt nodded at Tina's explanation. "You've started, like, a huge controversy."

Kurt looked back and forth between each of the girls. "Controversy?"

"You pointed out the jocks. The cause of all your trouble. Well after you were taken to the hospital, the news people showed up and began talking to everyone. This whole bullying thing is causing an uprise. Especially since Coach Sylvester was on TV. She and Beiste are forcing a no-bullying policy on the cheerios and football players once school starts back up." Mercedes explained.

"I saw that on TV. What do you know about that meeting?" Kurt asked.

"I think half the school is going. According to Quinn, Sylvester is making sure that there will be news coverage and that the entire district will enter a no-bullying zone. You're changing things Kurt." Tina squeezed his arm. "It only sucks that it had to reach this far."

* * *

So what do you think? You're slowly reaching the outside world and hearing new information. Please review and critique.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Event**

**PUCK**

Puck stared at the pale sleeping boy.

_Would he really leave me? I mean I know I'm not the best person for him. Or the nicest. But I've been trying. No slushy facials. No dumpster dives or locker checks. I've been trying to be nicer. It's just hard being me._

He leaned back into the couch and sighed.

_Burt's wrong. I can be romantic. And I won't give up on him. If he gives up on me, well then I'll make him fall back in love with me._

"Puck."

Puck stood from the couch and crawled to the pale boys bed.

"Hey Kurt. How'd you sleep?"

"Good." Kurt yawned. "Still a bit tired, but that's from to much sleep."

Puck chuckled. "Yeah. Why don't you go back to sleep. I'll wake you when someone comes to visit. Just relax."

Kurt smiled. "Will you watch a movie with me?"

Puck rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sure. What movie?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Singin' in the Rain."

Puck chuckled before crossing the room to find the movie.

* * *

"Dad I want to go." Kurt yelled.

"No. It's already going to be a circus there. I'm not going to put you in the middle of that." Burt responded calmly.

"Please dad. This is because of me." Kurt pleaded.

Burt sighed and turned to Puck. "Please back me up kid."

Puck looked back and forth between the two. From Kurt's pleading one to Burt's desperate one. "I don't think I should get involved." Puck insisted quietly.

Kurt glared at him. "Tell us what you think."

_Should I agree with him?_

"I think that Kurt should be able to go, only if you and I are there." Puck said calmly. "That way you can't drag him out to early, but we both can make him leave if need be."

Burt sighed in defeat. "That's about as good as it's going to get huh?"

Puck nodded.

Kurt smiled at Puck. "Thank you."

* * *

"How's your mom?" Kurt asked as he flipped through the channels.

"Good." Puck responded.

"Is she okay with you staying over here?"

"Yeah. She said as long as I'm not getting drunk or getting some chick pregnant, I can stay gone." Puck answered.

Kurt dropped the remote in shock. He crawled to the edge of the bed and sat by Puck.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. At least I know that I'm wanted here." Puck forced a smile.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Kurt cried out as he threw himself into Carole's arms.

She held him close.

Finn pulled Puck into the kitchen.

"How is he?" Finn asked quietly.

"Better. He's pretty much normal. It's just been a long week." Puck answered.

Finn bit his lip and looked up at Puck. "Does he hate me?"

_What?_

"Why would he hate you Finn? He's your brother." Puck responded.

"But didn't I cause-"

"No. His . . . his attempt was a combination of everything going on his life." Puck puts a hand on Finn's shoulder. "He loves you dude. He's your bro. And he's excited to have you guys back in the house. Something about it being to quiet."

Finn chuckled. "I guess he should miss the video games. They are pretty epic."

Puck grinned.

"Finn."

They both looked to the doorway. Kurt stood there with an awkward smile.

"Hey Kurt." Finn smiled.

Kurt smiled wide and ran to his brother and pulled him into a hug. "I"m glad you're back Finn."

Puck stepped back and caught Burt's eye over the two boys. He gave a slight nod. The older man went back into the living room with his wife.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah. It's not like anything bad's going to happen. Right?" Kurt looked up at Puck.

Puck sighed. "Give me a few minutes to talk to them."

Kurt nodded and stepped back from the door.

Puck quickly slipped out of Kurt's room and entered the living room. New Directions stared up at him.

"Where is he Puck?" Mercedes asked.

Puck shook his head and addressed everyone.

"Listen up guys. Kurt is not suicidal, but he gets upset, you have to deal with me. This is just a glee party. Not a pity party, or surround Kurt and make him uncomfortable party. Just a party. Be nice, but don't drown him with attention. That meeting is only a week away and we don't want him panicked. If he gets panicked, and you're near him, you're going to deal with me." Puck threatened.

Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana stood up next to him.

"And us." They said in unison.

The New Directions nodded in understanding.

Puck nodded at them before returning to Kurt's room. The pale boy was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with his head in his hands.

"Kurt." Puck raced down the staircase and sat by the pale boy. "You okay?"

Kurt pulled his head out of his hands and looked up at Puck. His face was blotchy and stained with tears.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked as he pulled the boy into a hug.

"It's stupid."

"No it's not. Tell me Kurt." Puck said softly.

"I'm just scared. They're all going to think that I'm going to try and kill myself. Again." Kurt admitted.

Puck squeezed the small boy. "No they won't. I threatened them and there is no way in hell that they're going to argue against my guns."

Kurt held back a giggle. "I can see why. They are impressive guns."

Puck smirked as he stood up. He held a hand out to Kurt.

"Come on. Come see your friends."

* * *

So this chapter was roughly a week of important events as Kurt healed. So tell me what you think, please criticize and review.

And sorry about this being late. Last week was finals week and I also had to move out of dorms, so lots of stuff. Trying to get back on my updating schedule.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Event**

**KURT**

"Was that too much?" Puck asks from the bottom of the stairs.

Kurt sighs as he sits up on his bed. "No."

Puck chuckles and approaches the boy. "What's wrong?" He asks as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

Kurt shakes his head and lays down.

Puck pokes his leg. "Come on. Tell me."

Kurt gives him a small smile before sighing. "It's just that I know that they were trying to be normal, but they kept looking at me weird. They all expect me to try and kill myself. I know I brought it on myself." He shakes his head in frustration. "I just wish I've never tried in the first place. I'm so stupid."

Puck crawls across the bed until he's beside Kurt. He props his head up on his elbow.

"You're not stupid. And the past is the past. That's all it is. You can grow from it, learn from it. Everything in your past makes you who you are today." He offers a smile to the smaller boy. "Just imagine if you tried to kill yourself while you're living alone in New York. You'd have no one to help you. At least here, you did it where you could get help. Even if at the time, you didn't think you needed it. And I know it sounds stupid for me to say this, but I'm glad that you tried it in public rather than when you're alone. You gave me the chance to save you." Puck reaches up and moves a piece of hair out of Kurt's eyes. "And it will take time for your friends to understand you."

"Only you understand me." Kurt whispers.

"I'm beginning to. I'm trying to."

Kurt chuckles.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kurt answers.

"Okay . . . so what do you want to talk-"

Kurt leans up and places a soft kiss against Puck's lips. He pulls back slowly and stares into Puck's eyes.

Puck gulps. "Why did you do that?" Puck whispers.

Kurt sighs. "Just . . . you. You've been the best thing in my life recently. And I owe you a thank you. I'll owe you a thank you for the rest of my life."

"No. I should be thanking you. For letting me in your life after all I've done. The dumpster div-" Kurt places a finger on Puck's mouth.

"The past is the past." Puck grins as Kurt repeats his words from earlier.

"Are you sure? You don't want to beat me up, or throw a pee balloon at me?" Puck suggested.

Kurt giggles. "No. I'm fine with how everything is. It's so close to perfect."

"Close?" Puck whispers.

"I just want one more thing." Kurt says softly. His eyes are starting to droop.

"What?"

Kurt smiles as he drifts off into sleep.

* * *

Kurt glances at a sleeping Puck before slipping into his bathroom. Kurt looks in the mirror.

_You're ugly. A stupid, ugly, fat faggot. No one will ever want you._

He opens the mirror door and stares into the medicine cabinet.

_Where are my pills? My razors?_

He slams the door shut and a tiny crack appears in the mirror.

_Who the hell does he thinks he is? If I want to kill myself then he should let me. Those were my backup plan._

Kurt twirls around from the sink and scans the bathroom.

_Where?_

He grins. He stalks to the shower and rips the curtain open. Only his shampoos and body washes are there.

_Dang it!_

He lets out a deep breath before turning and facing the room again.

_There's no other place. Unless._

Kurt turns and faces the bathtub. He drops the stopper in the drain.

_Finally._

He turns the water on full blast.

_Peace._

He tugs his shirt off.

_Freedom._

He slides his belt off and his pants drop to the floor.

_I can finally join mom._

He slips his silk boxers over his thin, pale legs.

_She'll be so proud._

He steps on foot into the pool of warm water.

_Dad will be sad, but he'll be okay._

He sits down in the tub and shuts the water off.

_He'll get through this._

He slides down in the water and watches the ripples of water threatening to go over the edge.

_He doesn't need a fag in his life._

He closes his eyes once he's completely submerged.

_This world will be better off. One less fag. One less problem. Hopefully my suicide will lead to a bunch of follow attempts. I'll be a hero._

He slowly rises from the water and leans his head back.

_One less gay kid._

He glances over to the edge of the bathtub at the small metal.

_One more happy school._

He picks the thin razor up.

_One more happy family._

He places the blade against his skin.

_Finn is the perfect son._

He drags the blade down the length of his forearm.

_My dad will finally be happy._

The water becomes red.

_I'm finally making him proud._

Kurt chuckles as he slowly sinks into the water.

* * *

I'm sorry, but this had to happen. This is an angst story. Please don't hate me. So please review and criticize everything. I want to know what you think. I love reading reviews, the longer the better.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Event**

**KURT**

_I'm alive. I'm alive!_

He smiles through the tears plastered on his face. He sighs in relief.

_It was just a dream. But why would I dreamed that I killed myself._

"Puck." His throat is dry. "Puck." He pushes at the sleeping tan body next to him. "Puck wake up. Please."

Puck groans before slowly opening his eyes. He looks up at a teary-eyed Kurt.

"Kurt." He sits up and wraps his arms around the pale boy. "Kurt. Are you okay? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kurt sighed as he fell into the tan chest.

_I'm alive. Puck's with me._

"What's wrong?"

Kurt looks into the big brown eyes.

"My dream." He whispers.

Puck holds him closer. "It's okay. It was a dream. Just a dream."

Kurt smiles. "I know. That's why I'm happy"

Kurt leans up and places a soft kiss on Puck's lips, leaning in for more.

Puck pulls back. "Kurt." He whispers as he shuts his eyes. "We can't."

Kurt places his hands on either side of Puck's head.

"Puck look at me."

"Kurt." Puck warns.

"Noah." Puck's eyes open. "Look into my eyes and tell me what you see."

Kurt stares into the big brown eyes, knowing that they're staring back into his green ones.

"I see . . ." Puck takes a deep breath. "I see a boy. About your age, but he's lonely. So alone. And scared. Of the world, his friends, family, and . . . himself."

Kurt shuts his eyes.

"Me. You're still seeing me. Is that all you see?" Kurt says sadly.

"No." Puck's voice is so full of authority that Kurt opens his eyes. "I don't see you. I see what you used to be. The true Kurt. The true Kurt that you were a few weeks ago. The old Kurt. The Kurt that was alone."

"I'm still alone."

"No. You're not alone anymore. You have me." Kurt is captivated by the brown eyes. "You still see yourself as the old Kurt, but you're not him. Right? You're different now. Better. You're not alone."

Kurt leans in for another kiss, but Puck pulls back. "Kurt." He takes a deep breath. "We can't."

"Please." Kurt mutters. "I need to feel something. Something to know that I'm not alone. That I shouldn't go back to what my dream told me to do. Please." He kisses Puck's chin. "Let me feel you."

Puck tilts Kurt's chin up and pulls him into a kiss. "Only if you tell me about your dream."

Kurt kisses him again. "Later.

Kurt grips onto Puck's mohawk and pulls him closer into the kiss.

Puck groans as Kurt pushes him onto his back. Kurt straddles Puck's waist. He runs his hands up the bare chest. He leans down for a kiss.

Puck greedily accepts. His hands move down Kurt's pale back.

"You're so smooth." Puck growls.

Kurt moves his mouth to Puck's neck.

"So beautiful." Puck whispers.

Kurt bits into Puck's neck, releasing a groan from the tan boy.

"Kurt."

"Be mine." Kurt whispers as he moves to nibble on Puck's ear.

Puck bucks his hips into Kurt's in response. "I'm yours." He pants.

Puck's hand slide into Kurt's waistband. He grips onto Kurt's smooth skin.

Kurt moans into Puck's ear. "Mine."

Puck's hand slide out of Kurt's pants as Kurt moves lower, and lower.

His teeth wrest over Puck's nipple ring.

Puck shivers when the hot breath makes contact. "Kurt." He bucks his hips again.

Kurt's tongue lashes out, colliding with the thin metal. Puck hisses.

"Kurt."

"Who am I?" Kurt whispers as his tongue draws a ring around the hard nipple.

"Kurt." Puck breathes.

Kurt bites around the hardness, sealing his hot breath around the nipple. He keeps his tongue in his mouth.

He pulls back slightly. "What am I?"

Puck's breath hitches as Kurt's teeth snap shut on his hard nipple.

"Mine." Puck cries out.

Kurt pulls back and blows on the wet area.

Puck whimpers. "Kurt please."

Kurt quickly moves back up to Puck's lips, capturing them in his own. He let's his tongue go out, asking for permission. Puck opens up and Kurt enters.

Puck flips them over so he's on top.

"You're mine." He growls. "But tonight, I'm making you feel good."

Puck goes in for a quick kiss, before licking his way down to Kurt's waistline. He looks up to Kurt for permission. Kurt quickly nods.

Puck pulls the elastic waistband over Kurt's growing bulge.

Puck stares as Kurt's hard cock lies against his smooth stomach.

Puck glances up at Kurt. "You're so beautiful."

He stares at the smooth cock. His eyes glance up to stare at the big pink head.

"So big."

His eyes move down Kurt's long cock, to his balls.

Puck slowly reaches out and picks up the hairless balls. Kurt groans at the contact.

"Please." Kurt begs.

Puck moves up closer to Kurt, still keeping his hand on Kurt's balls.

"Release Kurt. Be mine." He whispers into Kurt's ear.

Puck applies a slight pressure to Kurt's balls before the boy bucks his hips and releases.

Puck looks down in time to see several ropes of Kurt's juice shooting out on his smooth chest.

Kurt moans as he relaxes into his bed.

"Noah." He moans quietly.

Puck moves down and slowly licks up each rope of cum. Kurt moans and wiggles at the touch.

Puck finishes and pulls Kurt's pants up. He moves up to the smaller boy and kisses him. Kurt moans at the taste of himself on Puck's tongue.

"Thank you." Kurt whispers.

Puck kisses the side of Kurt's mouth. "You're mine. I'll take care of you. Plus." He tilts that pale boys head so he's looking down into the green eyes. "You taste delicious."

Kurt grins, then sighs. "My dream-"

Puck shakes his head. "We don't have to."

Kurt nods his head and rests his head against Puck's chest. "I'll show you what it was in the morning. If I show you know, it'll be to close to the dream. I don't ever want to get that close."

Puck wraps his arms around the small, warm body.

"Okay." He whispers."

Kurt smiles as he falls asleep against his boyfriends chest.

* * *

So what do you think? This is like the first sex scene of any kind that I think I've done. Let me know if I did a good job. Please critique and review.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Event**

**KURT**

"I was standing here. And I remember being so mad."

Kurt turns from the bathroom mirror and faces the room and his boyfriend.

"I couldn't find anything in here to hurt me. I was so angry. Then I had an idea." He looks at Puck before moving to the bathtub. Puck follows him.

"I started filling the tub up. Until it was full. I was going to drown myself." Kurt says quietly.

He kneels down by the tub and runs his fingers along the edge.

"I cam up from the water and there was a razor right here." His fingers stop on the edge. "It was't there before, but I guess the dream version of me created it. I picked it up . . . and I cut myself."

Puck kneels down and wraps his arms around Kurt. "You would never do that. Right?"

Kurt quickly nods. "No. I mean I've thought about it, but I was always to terrified."

Puck kisses Kurt's neck. "I'm proud of you."

Kurt cranes his neck around so he can see Puck.

"Why?"

Puck places a soft kiss against Kurt's lips. "Because. You were brave enough to show me your dreams, your insecurities. And you trusted me last night. To take care of you."

Kurt smiles. "You've proven yourself. Over and over." Kurt leans in and kisses Puck.

Kurt turns around in Puck's hold so he can kiss Puck better.

"I love you." Puck whispers.

Kurt moves back slightly. "You sure?"

Puck grins and kisses Kurt again. "Positive. You're so brave and smart. Handsome and beautiful. Fashionable and talented. You're everything that anyone could want."

Kurt smiles against Puck's lips.

"We should tell my father." Kurt whispers as he rest his head against Puck's chest.

Puck tenses. "I know, but I don't want to."

"He's not going to kill you."

"Only seriously injure." Puck adds.

Kurt chuckles. "Come on." He smirks at Puck as he stands up. "We have to get dressed if you want breakfast."

Puck groans as Kurt leaves the bathroom. Puck follows him.

"Do we have to?" Puck complains as Kurt enters his closet.

Kurt returns from the closet with a pajama shirt thrown on. "Yes."

Puck rushes forward and wraps his arms around Kurt.

"Please. Can't we just stay down here for a bit?" Puck asks with a pout.

Kurt gives Puck a quick kiss before pulling out of his arms.

"Put on a shirt, eat breakfast, act civil for a few minutes, then we can come back down." Kurt bargains.

He's up the stairs before Puck can get a word in.

Kurt stopped in the kitchen.

"Hey dad. What are you doing up so early?" Kurt asks as he sits on the opposite side of the table.

"The phone calls started again this morning. I guess since that meeting is tonight, they're looking for quotes." Burt sighs.

He sips his coffee again.

"You look tired dad. Go back and get some sleep." Kurt insists.

Burt chuckles. "No. I'm going to need all the sleep I can get after tonight."

"Hey Mr. Hum-Burt. How's your morning going?" Puck says as he enters the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to put a shirt on Puckerman." Kurt teases.

Puck wiggles his eyebrows and goes to the coffee pot.

Kurt glances at his dad. "What?"

"What's going on?" Burt asks.

Kurt glances at Puck. Puck still has his back to him, but Kurt can see a smile playing along his face.

"Well, I guess that Noah . . . and I . . . are dating." Kurt keeps his eyes on Puck.

Puck turns around with a smile. Kurt turns back to his dad. His dad is staring down Puck.

"When did this happen?" Burt asks.

"Last night, this morning." Kurt answers.

Puck nods.

Burt slowly shakes his head. "Fine. I can see that you like Puckerman, and that Puckerman likes you. And I'm only doing this because I see that he's good for you." Burt stands up and walks towards Puck. "But if you hurt my son, then you have a meeting with my shot gun. Got it?"

Puck nods quickly. "Of course sir."

Burt smiles. "Keep my boy happy."

Burt leaves the two in the kitchen.

Kurt smiles and hugs Puck. "See. That wasn't so bad. Was it?"

Puck sighs. "No. But your dad is still scary."

Kurt chuckles. "Only if you hurt me. So remember, don't hurt me."

**PUCK**

Puck gives Kurt a soft kiss. "Are you ready?"

Kurt lets out a deep breath and nods. "Yeah. It'll be over soon."

"And the school will be bully free." Puck continues. "You said you wanted to go. You don't have to."

"No. I need to." Kurt leans up so his lips are close to Puck's. "That way I can kiss you in the hallway. And no one can stop me."

Puck smiles into the kiss. "Hell yeah."

Burt entered the room and cleared his throat. The two boys quickly separated, but Puck kept his arms wrapped around Kurt.

"You two ready?" Burt asks.

Puck nods.

"Yeah dad." Kurt answered.

Burt approached Kurt and place his hand on his sons shoulder. "You sure you want to do this?" Kurt nods. "Alright. Let's go there and beat the crap out of your bullies."

* * *

So next up is the meeting of the School Vs. the Students Vs. The Bullies. Let me know what you think. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Event**

**KURT**

Kurt steps out of the car into a storm of flashing lights.

"Mr. Hummel-"

"Can we get a statement?"

"Are you still suicidal?"

"Is this some sick ploy for attention?"

Kurt ignored them and kept his head tucked against's Puck's chest. Burt was walking in front of them. Puck stayed close behind, keeping his arms closely wrapped around Kurt.

"Were you ever really bullied?"

Kurt risked a glance up. Puck's lip twitched at each question.

"Isn't Mr. Puckerman one of your bullies?"

Puck tensed at the question shouted from the reporters. Kurt held on tighter.

"It's okay. It'll be over soon." Kurt told him firmly.

Puck chuckles and looks down. "Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

Kurt shrugs goes back to keeping his head down.

Kurt felt a cool breeze hit his back as they raced the last few feet into the school. The last few camera flashes ended with a thud of the doors shutting.

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief and turns to hug Burt.

"Thank god it's over." He pulls back from the hug. "It's a nightmare out there."

"You better get used to it Porcelain. That board room is packed with cameras from all 56 states, including the ones that the United States is currently planning on nuclear bombing."

Kurt chuckles as his ex-coach approaches him.

"You know Porcelain, you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester." Kurt raises an eyebrow. "You're standing up for what you want and you're using the media to make sure you can't lose."

Kurt bites his lip. "Actually coach, I tried committing suicide. That's not standing up for anything. Except assisted suicide. And I have no control over the media. I'm just the rare piece of news about a gay kid that they're going to have for a while." Kurt smirks at his baffled coach. "Go in there and show them who Sue Sylvester really is. I'll need all the help I can get."

Sue quickly gains her posture and nods. "You're right Porcelain. You're nothing like me. But know this." She takes a step closer. "If you win this thing against this school, then your back on the Cheerios no if, ands, or, buts. Got it."

And without waiting for an answer, Sue turns and leaves them alone in the hallway.

Kurt sighs and turns to face his boyfriend and father.

"I'm doing the right thing right?" Kurt asks nervously.

"Of course." Puck says immediately.

Kurt turns to his dad. "But what if it changes nothing. Everyone will take it out on me." Kurt lets out a shaky breath.

Burt chuckles. He approaches his son and places his hands on either side of Kurt's head.

"You can do this. Just be brave. Be brave for all of the kids that couldn't. Be brave for all of the kids that are too afraid. Be brave for you." His dad places a soft kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"Thanks dad." Kurt lets out a breath.

He looks to Puck. Puck offers him a smile. Kurt reaches out and takes his hand.

He looks forward as his dad opens the doors.

The normally boring board room has been changed for the press to make the school look better. All of the metal chairs have been replaced with soft comfy chairs. The floors have actually been vacuumed and the tables have been polished.

All along the back of the room, are cameras and their crews.

_There's got to be twenty different TV stations here._

More chairs have been added to accompany everyone. The front three rows have been taped off for bullying victims who want to share their stories. Most are full.

Puck pulls Kurt to the front. They grab to chairs in the front row, near the middle.

Kurt looks around and spots the rest of the glee club coming in and taking the seats behind him and Puck.

The girls offer smiles while the boys just nod.

Kurt turns to Puck. "Are you nervous?"

"Seriously? You're the one that's about to share his entire life story for the world to hear. I have nothing to be nervous about. And neither do you." Puck added.

Kurt smiles. "I'm not nervous. I'm just happy that I can share my story. Hopefully it will do some good."

Puck takes Kurt's hand and squeezes it. "It will. You have the most amazing story to tell and it will help millions. Trust me babe."

Kurt leans up and hugs Puck. Puck holds him tight.

"I do."

He catches Mercedes's eye. He smiles at her. Another tear leaves her eye.

"Quiet please."

Kurt let's go of Puck and faces the front of the room. Puck keeps ahold of his hand.

At the front table, four men and three women seat.

_The school board._

"The case of McKinley High Vs. The Students can now begin."

The guy in the middle sat down and the woman to his right stands up.

"The Students of the school, McKinley High, have filed complaint about the lack of enforcement against the issue of harassment. To start this meeting off, we would like to bring witnesses up to the stand to their story to the board. We will hear each one before making our decision. So first up is . . ."

* * *

Sorry I left you guys hanging. There will be testimonies from several of New Directions and Kurt. Kurt's testimony is long and I'm working on it. I should be done with it by Friday. So this story should be done either Friday, or Monday. I might even have a sequel depending on the outcome of the court case. So let me know what you think. I love reading reviews. Please critique each and everything in this story and chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Event**

**Author: **GleekShip

**Spoilers:** This is Season Two. I may or may not use ideas throughout. Except for Blaine. No Blaine At All.

**Summary: **Kurt gives McKinley an Event that nobody will ever forget.

**Pairings: **Kurt/Puck

**The Event**

**ARTIE**

"I was never bullied until Sophomore year. Before then, I was pretty much invisible. Not even worthy of being bullied." Artie reaches up to adjust his glasses. "Then I joined glee club where I was immediately put onto every bullies map. Just after a week of the club being organized by Mr. Shuester, I was locked in a porta-potty by the jocks."

Frowns crosses several faces.

"You see, the jocks rule this school. They can get away with almost everything. Luckily, I was saved by a jock converted glee club member. Now granted he still bullied others, he kind of slacked off on us." Artie grins at Finn. "Then I got my first slushy." He shivers at the old memory. "Now being in a wheelchair, I would never expect that, but it happened." He lets out a shaky breath and puts on his pouty face. Real tears fall down his face. "I mean I thought I suffered enough with my accident. But they had to come along and continue to ruin my already ruined existence."

Artie choked on his tears and stopped talking. Tina ran from her chair and hugged him. Mercedes was right behind her with a tissue.

So far, the School Board all wore faces of guilt and shame for letting this happen under their noses.

**RACHEL**

"Hi everyone, my name is Rachel Berry and I am the star of the New Directions." Puck gives her a glare. She nods and continues. "Anyways, I, like many others, have been subjected by the high school social class known as 'jocks'." She made air quotes with this word. "Since Freshmen year, I have endured the slushies. But the slushies got worse once I signed up for the school glee club." Her smile slowly drops. "Those slushies were so embarrassing. You were sticky and you smelled bad afterwards. My friends and myself had to start bringing extra pairs of clothes to the school just so we could make it through the day without being sent home from our studies." She glances at Finn. "But then Finn Hudson, high school quarterback joined the club." Finn blushes. "We thought we were fine then, having one of McKinley's best in our group."

**FINN**

"I started getting slushied. Apparently being a jock didn't help anymore once I joined the glee club. And I was fine with that. I thought that many of the other jocks were my friends, but the guys in glee club were. They helped me through everything."

**SCHOOL BOARD**

"How many in this room have been slushied?"

Everyone in the witness section rose a hand. Others behind them rose their hands.

The woman's eyebrows shot up. "Very well. Next."

**QUINN**

"At the beginning of Sophomore year, I joined glee club to be with my boyfriend, and then I found out I was pregnant." She looked to the school board for sympathy. "And they slushied me. A pregnant woman. You have no idea how terrified I was about the chemicals soaking through my pregnant body and possibly causing problems for my child." She sniffed and continued on. "I was the head cheerleader. I had everything. But once I joined glee club, a group that everyone deems as losers, I was immediately a loser. For doing something that I loved. Singing."

**SANTANA**

"Now most of these people will tell you that I'm not the nicest person in the world." A few people chuckled. "And I was Second HBIC here. Right after Quinn. So I thought I was safe. I myself, have never thrown a slushie at anyone. My bullying was through my words. I'm just a clever conniving woman and that's who I'll always be." She shrugs. "I honestly have toned it down once I joined my friends in glee club. I felt safe there. Loved. Do you know what it's like to feel loved?" She asks the board. A few nod their heads. "well being in glee, I slowly had my harsh exterior ripped away and I was able to have feelings without being ashamed of who I am. My glee family helped me. Sure to everyone else we were losers, but we were happy with one another." She takes a deep breath. "I slowly realized that I was in love with someone. My friend Brittany." She ignored the gasps and faces of disgust. "And through and unfortunate circumstance, the school found out. This was when I received my first slushie. not for being in glee club, but for being in love. For not caring about the gender of the person I loved." Her voice came out shaky. "And it's not fair. To be criticized at every turn for loving someone."

**SCHOOL BOARD**

"We have heard over fifty cases so far as evidence of the bullying that has occurred here in McKinley. We however have one more and would like to inform you all that Kurt Hummel has agreed to testify."

**KURT**

"Breathe." Puck whispered. "Breathe."

Kurt nods to his boyfriend as he stands up.

_Breathe._

He can feel every eye, every camera on him. He lets out a deep breath as he sits down in the chair beside the School Board's table.

"You may begin."

_Be brave._

He looks up and catches Puck's eye. He nods. Behind him, all of New Directions are smiling and nodding at him with encouragement.

His father sits behind them. He has a few tears streaking down his face.

Kurt squeezes his eye shut.

_You can do this. Imagine all of the people this can help. Wouldn't you have wanted someone to do this for you?_

"Mr. Hummel. Are you ready?"

Kurt opens his eyes and looks up at the School Board.

"Sorry. It's just . . . my story is a very long one. A difficult one." He takes a breath.

"Whenever you're ready Mr. Hummel."

Kurt nods and stares at his audience.

"I used to be like everybody else. I played with toys, watched Power Rangers one the weekends, and I was the typical boy down the street." He gulps. "Then I turned eight. My life couldn't have been any different. I had a loving mother and a caring father." He smiles at the memory, and then frowns. "Two weeks after my eight birthday, my father tells me that my mother was diagnosed with cancer. At that age, all I knew was that my mom was sick. Then . . ." He keeps his eyes open, to hold back all of the tears. "Three months later, my mother dies. I was so sad. But thanks to her, I am who I am today." He takes a second to shift in his seat. "My mom told me to be who I wanted to be. And all my life I loved fashion. It took her death to make me wear fashion. Now I might have gotten away through high school without everyone knowing my secret, but me wearing fashionable clothes didn't. So once my mother died, and I got into fashion, I also got my first first fashion choice, based on my mother's final words, gave me my first bully for dressing like a girl."

Kurt chokes back a sob.

_You can do it._

He lifts his head back up, unashamed of the tears on his face.

"The worst I got were a few shoves and name-calling. But then I entered high school. McKinley High. On my first day, I got my first dumpster toss, slushie facial, shoulder check, and swirlie. On my first day mind you. Because I dressed all girly. So throughout high school, up until a few weeks ago, I had to go through all of this. And there was more than just dressing girly.

_Breathe._

He looks back at the camera's. "I'm gay."

The room remains silent. Afraid to interrupt him.

"Now the glee club had four jocks, one pregnant chick, and a kid in a wheelchair. Do you really expect me to be treated differently. No. In some ways, I was treated worse. I couldn't hang out with the guys . . . because they were afraid they'd catch the gay. I couldn't go to the locker rooms for gym because everyone was afraid that I would molest them. I had to wait until the room was clear." He chuckles. "I hate that. I hate how everyone thinks that if you're gay, you're automatically out for every guy that comes along, gay or not. The general public makes us all out to be animals or something." He let's out a shaky breath. "Anyways, I was continued to be bullied. Some bullies eventually became friends." He smiles at Puck. "Now, there came a point, and I was pushed so far." Kurt clenches his teeth. "It pushed me to the point of wanting to commit suicide.

_Come on. You have to tell. Do it._

"The day before I tried to commit suicide, was a normal day. I woke up, went to class, I went to glee club. A normal day." Kurt squeezes his eyes shut as the memories come back. "I stayed behind in glee because I wanted to practice for our assignment that week. I've done it dozens of times before with no problem. Except that day. That day happened to be the day that my bullies decided to do the unthinkable."

He stops and put his face in his hands.

_I can't do this. You have to. But my dads here. I know, but you have to do this._

He lets out a shaky breath and sits up. Puck, his dad, and New Directions are on the edge of their seats. Kurt wipes the tears from his face.

"I will make a statement and file charges after this is all over." The confused faces stare at him. "There were three jocks. When they first came into the choir room, I thought that they were just going to call me the usual names, push me, and then leave. But they didn't." He lets out a shaky breath."Two of them held me down while the third began to . . . touch me." He ignored the reaction. He couldn't even look at his dad or Puck.

"They didn't really get far. A group of teachers walked down the hall at that time and scared them off." He chuckles. "That's when I realized. I couldn't believe that it got to that point, but there was only one way to go from there, and I wasn't going to go through that. I wasn't going to let myself be . . . raped."

_Breathe. Remember. You're doing this for those who can't._

"The teachers never react to my reports of being bullied, and I wasn't going to tell anyone that I was almost raped. So I decided to commit suicide, but anyone that knows me, knows I like to make a show out of things. I wanted to show all of my bullies and the other victims about how far and how serious things have become."

He takes a deep breath and looks at Coach Sylvester. "I was an ex-Cheerio, so I used my old key to break into Coach Sue's office. I made my flier, and then put it in every locker. I used the school database to send a mass text to all of the students with the same information. And I have friends in the AV Club who've taught me a few things over the years. I got into the school security system and removed the footage from me bing at the school and replaced it with empty archive footage from the night before. My plan was full-proof.I can't remember most of what I said that day. I'm sure that there's a few videos out there that can show you.""

He looks to Puck. Fear, shock, sadness. "I was saved though. I mean, who would have thought that a former bully would have saved me. But this bully was different. He got to know me through glee club. I became a friend and this bully was no longer a bully. He's no longer a friend either. He's my boyfriend." Kurt added when Puck's face dropped. Kurt stands up. "I am no longer here as a victim. I am here as a survivor. I hope that this school can join me in surviving this terrible world where all we want to do, is fit in."

* * *

The room was in an uproar. Cameramen and woman began talking into their cameras about his story. Many of the girls, and a few boys, were in tears. The School Board looked shaken.

Kurt finds himself in his fathers arms, crying. Puck was hovering a few feet away.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"It's okay bud. It's okay."

"Order."

Kurt takes Puck's hand and they sit back in their seats. Burt stands at his seat. He's not the only one.

The School Board rises. The woman to the right clears her throat.

"We have heard many, powerful testimonies today. All testifying against the school. The School Board has decided that a Zero Tolerance, No Bullying Policy will be instated."

Kurt's ears were crushed. The room was in an uproar. Kurt's arms were full of friends, schoolmates, Coach Sue, Puck.

Kurt smiles up at his boyfriend. "Hey."

"Hey." Puck presses his forehead against Kurt's. "You did it."

"No. We all did it." Kurt whispers.

Puck smiles. "Do you have any idea about how brave you are?"

Kurt chuckles. "Tell me about it.

Puck lifts his hand and runs it through Kurt's hair.

"You are so perfect. Special."

Kurt leans up and kisses him.

* * *

Puck slams the door behind them.

Kurt sighs in relief. "It's good to be home."

Puck chuckles and heads to the kitchen, Kurt following.

"Do you wanna guess on how long it will take for them to get out of my yard?"

Puck sits down. "As soon as they get their interviews with you."

Kurt sits down next to him. "Dad's been answering their calls and making appointments. I'll have a busy week next week." He takes Puck's hand. "So until then, we have an empty house and I want to spend every waking moment with my beautiful, supporting, boyfriend."

Puck kiss him. "Me to."

Kurt stands up and pulls Puck to his bedroom.

"Now why don't we make an event out of it."

Puck's face drops as he watches Kurt slowly strip as he walks down the steps into his room.

Puck follows with his dopey grin.

* * *

So yeah. I suck at endings. Anyways, there might be a sequel. Based on school life with the Policy in place and how bullies get around that. And how certain bullies get revenge on Kurt for telling the police about almost raping him. I also might have a little excerpt of Kurt's testimony in the choir room. I don't know. What do you think? Please review and critique every single thing that I have written. I love reviews.


End file.
